


Sweet like honey

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Dec Prompts 2018 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Byun Baekhyun, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Park Chanyeol, Child Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Slice of Life, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Sehun and Jongdae have their own problems, like almost every single married couple.Most of them are caused by their spoiled children: Chanyeol and Zitao.Usually influenced by Baekhyun.Han and Minseok's brat son.





	1. Something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So... Here's the thing.  
> (Once again) I'm in this writing challenge, from December prompts. The same list of prompts, same fandom, but different categories (one purely **Gen** and the other **Romantic** ).  
> This is the Romantic one, mostly Chenhun, but other pairs are included.

It's really windy outside. It shouldn't be a problem for Sehun. But Jongdae is worried because his husband hasn’t came home yet. Anyway he’s distracting himself in preparing sikhye, adding honey slowly while he hears the laughs from his sons, playing in the living room.

“Baba! Channie is burning the pillows again!” Jongdae sighs, it was too good to be true. As soon as he hears Zitao calling him, he grabs the extinguisher he has ready for when Sehun isn't at home to help him with the disaster.

As soon as he gets in the living room, he notices Chanyeol crying in a corner, the fire isn’t moving at all (Tao's doing). And he sprays the foam over the blue pillow. Jongdae tries so hard not to sigh in frustration, it was his favorite pillow. He smiles softly to his son.

“Yeol, baby. It's ok now, I know it wasn't your fault”

“Papa is going to be mad at me...” Chanyeol sobs and Jongdae kneels in front of him, wiping away his tears. Chanyeol’s eyes are still glowing ruby red.

“No way, do you know what kind of disasters he made when he was younger? He knows it's hard to control any power baby, he won't be mad at you”

Chanyeol wipes away his tears before he asks “You promise, dad?” Jongdae nods, before Chanyeol hugs him.

“Baba, can we help you with _ sihyuk?” _ Chanyeol looks at his younger brother, frowning.

“You mean sikhye, baby peach?” Zitao giggles and nods. “Alright guys, put the living room in order before that-” Jongdae stares at his (once again) destroyed living room. The 'roasted like marshmallow’ pillows, the couch covered in the remainings of the fire extinguisher and a vase frozen in time five centimeters away from breaking “Nevermind, come with me to the kitchen”

Zitao is helping Jongdae pouring a little bit more of milk, while Chanyeol sets the rice cooker (after Jongdae's instructions). They don't notice when the main door is open and closed until a soft wind lift his sons, making them float.

“Papa!” Jongdae turns around to see Sehun, looking amused at the sight of his husband in that pink apron Junmyeon gave him the last Christmas. “We're helping baba to prepare something sweet” Sehun smiles widely and Jongdae smiles too, despite his tiredness.

Sehun helps him to serve the warm beverage to their sons.

“Where you able to finish, love?” Jongdae sighs, shaking his head. “Long day, uh?”

“The worst. We haven’t been able to figure how to make the water in the shower to work again since the morning and I had to use the extinguisher twice all because they-” Jongdae points at the boys on the table “wanted to help. Why is it always me who has to deal with Chanyeol’s fire? You’re the one with wind powers-”

“You know it could be dangerous using the wind against Chanyeol’s fire, baby” Sehun smirks ”Do you regret adopting them, then?” Jongdae shakes his head.

“Never. Even if that means to drink sikhye instead of coffee every December night” Sehun laughs before he gives Jongdae's lips a soft peck.

“Ewwww, dad!” Sehun and Jongdae laugh when Chanyeol pushes them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sikhye (식혜)** \- traditional sweet beverage (it can contain alcohol) prepared with rice and shaken water


	2. All the sparkles

“Can you make a heart again, baba?” Sehun laughs, amused. _Can you, Jongdae?_ Jongdae squints at Sehun, before the lightning starts leaving his fingers and he starts to doodle in the sky again.

Chanyeol and Zitao are staring impressed at the figures in the sky, no matter how shaky they look. Air is not good conducting electricity, after all. Sehun looks at Jongdae mesmerized, when his eyes shine with that metallic white color.

“Oh, oh~ I want a flower now, dad!” Chanyeol asks this time and Jongdae looks at his husband for help. Sehun does nothing, but smile at him and Jongdae sighs. He never imagined that’s how his powerful lightning would be put at use. The last time he drawed a heart in the sky was when he asked Sehun to be his boyfriend, a really, _really_ long time ago.

“Alright, alright. Last one, before the neighbors start to wonder why there is an electric storm with heart-shaped thunders” after all, Sehun was a little bit more strict with the kids that Jongdae. Jongdae draws another heart in the sky. Zitao and Chanyeol clap. “Enough, let’s go downstairs so we can have something warm, or both of you will get sick”

Jongdae mouths a ‘thank you’, visibly tired. Sehun nods, lifting Zitao in his arms. He knows how exhausted his husband can get.

When they’re in the living room, relaxing after taking Chanyeol and Zitao to sleep, the phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Quit a show you make, Dae~” Jongdae recognises Minseok’s voice at the other side of the line. “Baekhyun was bragging to XingXing how his uncle Jongdae was able to do that amazing sparkles for him and his cousins” Jongdae laughs.

“Are they asleep already, hyung?”

“I’m not my oblivious husband, you know Dae~ It’s good for Baek to have his cousins visiting him, it’s so sad we can just have one at a time-”

“You wouldn’t be able to handle Tao and Yeollie, even if you had Han-gege’s help” Minseok laughs, agreeing.


	3. Stockings

“I like the pink ones more, Tao-yah~” Baekhyun and Zitao are inspecting one of the drawers of Zitao’s baba, where he saves some weird underwear and pastel colored stockings. “The ones with that thing at the hem” Baekhyun grabs them and feels the fabric with his small hands.

“They don’t look like Christmas, hyung. They’re too pink for that” Zitao complains. They are trying to look for stockings to hang over their fireplace, like they saw in that Christmas movie Chanyeol is watching in the living room.

“Come on Tao-yah! Don’t you like pink? The pink is really nice, right? My own baba let me put some pink lights on our Christmas tree, they look so pretty when they shine through appa’s snowflakes~” Zitao isn’t convinced yet.

“I don’t know… How will the white ones will look like? White is a Christmas color, right? The snow is white…” Baekhyun feels the fabric of these ones too and shakes his head, before handling them to Zitao, so he can feel them too.

“They’re too thin, Tao-yah. How will they be able to fit all the candies without tearing?” Zitao puts them back in the drawer, inspecting the black ones at the back of the drawer. “No, no. You were complaining pink wasn’t a Christmas color, Tao-yah. Black is less Christmas-y. Who are you? Jack Skellington? No way you’re hanging black stockings on your chimney”

“So the red ones, hyung?” the last pair of stockings in the drawer are scarlet, made in nylon, decorated with ribbon bows at the part of the thighs “They’re are so pretty, don’t you think, hyung?” Baekhyun hums, agreeing “Do you think Santa will be able to fill both of them with candies?”

“Probably” Zitao’s eyes shine with hope “Come on, let’s hang those over your chimney”

As Zitao is a little bit taller than Baekhyun, even when Baekhyun is older, Zitao is the one who tries to place them in a nice location. Chanyeol isn’t in the living room anymore, probably helping his papa with something outside. After a few tries, the stockings are hanging messily under the TV screen.

And that’s the moment when Sehun gets in the living room, almost dropping the bag with groceries at the sight of his husband’s sexy stockings hanging in the living room.

“What-” Sehun can barely articulate.

“Don’t you like them, papa? We found the stockings for Santa to bring us candies”

“Oh but baby, that’s not-” Zitao pouts, Sehun knows his younger son is about to cry “Nevermind, they look awesome. Did you hang them yourself?”

“Baekhyun-hyung helped, papa! He put that shiny silver lights at the ribbons, too” Sehun nods, wondering how is he going to explain that to Jongdae when he comes back home.

“Wonderful job, guys. Let me take a picture of it, before I start to prepare the dinner” Baekhyun and Zitao giggle at that. Sehun tries not to look so nervous when he takes out his phone and snaps the picture. He sends the picture to Lu Han “Alright guys, who wants some mac&cheese?”

“I want some, Mr. Oh!”

**I’m sure Baekhyun was the one who convinced Zitao**

**You will explain hyung how his stockings ended up hanging in our living room for everyone to see, Han**


	4. Handmade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lu Han and Yixing.

“Can you teach me how to knit, Mr. Lu?” Yixing asks when he watches Han knitting a white scarf. Han barely raises his eyes from above his glasses (damn ageing) to look at his son’s friend.

“Why aren’t you playing with the others outside, XingXing? This is really boring” kind of, Han thinks. It’s relaxing for him anyway.

“I don’t like what they’re playing, Mr. Lu. Channie is a dragon and Baekhyunie is a princess, but I really don’t understand the role of Taozi in the game. It makes me dizzy, he doesn’t know how to control his power yet” Han sighs. He lifts Yixing with his telekinesis powers and sits him on the couch, by his side.

“I don’t think is a good idea to teach you to knit with these” Han grabs his needles, before he places them in a plastic bag. He then pulls a thread of orange linen, and starts to braid a pattern around one of Yixing’s hand, before pulling the thread and start all over again, knitting a scarf. “This will be better for you to start”

Yixing’s eyes shine with happiness, as he follows Han’s fingers with his eyes. “Can I try, Mr. Lu?”

“Sure, keep going. Do you remember the pattern I showed you?” Yixing nods “Good, once is finished, I'll knot it for you, so you can give it to however you want, if you like”

“I would like to keep this one, Mr. Lu”

“Whatever you want is fine, baby”

“But can you help me to do another one for baba? He lost his and he hasn’t told appa because he’s going to be angry. I want to save him from angry-appa making him another scarf” Han smiles and nods. Yixing is a really nice kid.

Outside, in the garden, Baekhyun is pushing Chanyeol, making him fall over a puddle of cold water. Minseok, who is watching them, rushes to help Chanyeol and scolds Baekhyun because he isn’t playing nice.

“Uncle Minseok… Is it really fine if you touch hyung? Papa is going to make us fly again if we hurt any of you or your things…” Zitao sounds genuinely worried.

“It's alright Taozi, don't worry”

_Why can’t his son be like Yixing or Zitao?_


	5. On my desk

The papers over Jongdae's desk swirls around him, around three in the afternoon. He looks around his office for an open window, to find everything closed.

“I'm not really on the mood Sehun, I have to finish this and you are-” Jongdae growls, not looking at the door, because he knows his husband is there, smirking amused “Please, put my papers back” he pleads, tired.

“You shouldn't be working this much, love. You don't even need to do it at all” Jongdae sighs. He knows.  _ Dear Lord, how does he knows. _ Sehun, working as an engineer earns enough money to keep a luxurious lifestyle without struggling for anything. But Jongdae does not want to feel helpless, being the hyung, he must be the one providing. But somehow, he still managed to fall into a part-time housewife 'work', a mother for their kids, a wife for his husband.

“I know, I know! It's just- I don't want to be useless, I don't want to be a dead weight for you, Hun-ah” Sehun stops the swirl of the papers, placing them over the desk again with a soft breeze, before he places a kiss at the top of Jongdae's head.

“Stop speaking nonsenses, hyung. If I offered you to stop working, it's because I know how awful you feel leaving our kids at the care of Kyungsoo and Jongin. I know you want to spend all the time you can with them. It's because I want you to be happy, I want to take care of you” Jongdae doesn't say anything, but Sehun doesn't care. “I made lunch, come eat with us?” Jongdae nods quietly.

“Give me five minutes while I save all the papers. Can you help me washing Zitao's and Chanyeol's hands, please?” Sehun kisses his neck this time.

“Sure, love. Don't be late” Sehun leaves the office.

As Jongdae is reordering his papers, he finds three colorful post-its with some brief notes.  _ I love you, Baba. I like your cooking more, dad. Lunch date with our kids at the dining room, babe? ;) _ Jongdae laughs hard.


	6. Tradition

"Appa is not allowed to touch the lights, guys” Sehun informs his sons, as they decorate their Christmas tree. Jongdae frowns, before he protests.

“It was just one time, and it was when I was ten!” Chanyeol looks at his dad with interest. Chanyeol is eight years old, so whatever doing with his dads near his age gets his complete attention immediately.

“What did dad do, papa?” Sehun smirks devilish.

“Well, you see-”

“XingXing!” little Baekhyunie, helping his lovely cousins is there too, given that Han had some emergency to deal with at his office, and Minseok isn't in the country at this moment. “Mr. Oh is going to tell us a story about uncle Jongdae! Come here quickly!” Jongdae literally buzzes with embarrassment.

“Don't you dare, Oh Sehun”

“Your grandma asked him to lit the lights of the tree. But instead of walking to the nearest plug, he used his electricity to lit the three”

“If you tell them something else-”

“What happened then, Mr. Oh?” why this Baekhyun kid is always a brat? Jongdae swears he can see him smirking. _Nothing good can come of having Han as your father._

“The three was on fire. We had to call Yixing's appa to turn it off” there are four range of reactions in the living room right now. Baekhyun is laughing, damn kid. Yixing looks relieved, presumably because his dad saved the day back then. Zitao frowns, worried. And Chanyeol looks genuinely surprised.

“Can your lightning become fire, dad?” Jongdae sighs, nodding.

“Electricity is really dangerous, Yeollie. It's not that I can ignite anything if I want to, it is that electricity makes everything so hot that sometimes they burst into flames” Chanyeol nods in understanding.

The kids forget about the story soon, when Jongdae drags Sehun to the kitchen for a while.

“Did you really have to tell them, Hun-ah?”

“Come on love, it's practically a tradition. Your mother always tells us this story around this time…” Jongdae growls.

“I hate my life” Sehun kisses him tenderly, mumbling 'sure you do’.


	7. In my mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and his uncles Yifan and Junmyeon.

“Baba says it isn't healthy to put that amount of marshmallows in the hot cocoa Baekhyun-ah” Yixing is the eldest of the kids, almost ten years old. It's the adoration of Junmyeon, even when he was reluctant when Yifan brought him back to Korea from China because  _ I couldn't leave him there, Myeonnie, he's a very special kid and they weren't taking care of him properly. _

“It's alright if you don't spill any on the floor, baba says that always” Baekhyun tries to remember if it was Minseok or Han who said that, though. “Marshmallows are delicious anyway, don't you think?” Yixing nods. “Do you want more marshmallows Tao-yah?” Zitao nods happily, but he protests when his brother cover Zitao's mug with his hand.

“Uh-huh. No, no, no Taozi. Dad will kill me if he knows I let you eat too much sugar. You will have nightmares and we'll have to sleep with our dads. Papa crushes me whenever we sleep with them” Zitao pouts, about to cry and little Chanyeol sighs “Just two more, alright?”

Baekhyun doesn't care that no one wants to share all the tiny little marshmallows he found in a cabinet. “I'll put them all in my mug then” Yixing and Chanyeol look worried, while Zitao looks sad, because his elder brother told him it wasn't right to eat too many, and Zitao is a good boy.

“Guys, where are you?”

“Baba!” Yixing stands up to greet Yifan. “We're having hot cocoa with marshmallows~ Do you want some?”

“Yeah, sure baby. Just let me put these things on the studio” tons of papers to review “Did appa prepare you the hot cocoa, baby?” Yixing nods.

“I just heated it, Baba”

“That's my good boy” Yixing smiles pleased and places a kiss on Yifan's cheek.

A few hours later, Junmyeon and Yifan are dropping a very hyperactive Baekhyun with his parents. Minseok is the one who opens the door, and almost trips when Baekhyun runs towards him, trying to get in the house.

“What's the explanation of this?” Minseok doesn't sound surprised at all, Junmyeon looks genuinely sorry.

“He found the marshmallows for the hot cocoa and decided it was a good idea to eat half of the bag, hyung”

“I'm pretty sure he would had eaten the whole bag if I hadn't decided to have some for myself gege” Minseok sighs, as he watches Baekhyun running around the living room, chasing Deer, their white cat.

“I'm sorry for the inconvenience, guys. Did he cause you a lot of problems? Did he break something?”

“No, no hyung! Everything it's alright…” Junmyeon shakes his head “I'm sorry to bring you Baekhyun-ah like this, I should be taking better care of him, but I was doing some laundry while they were playing and-”

“It's alright, really. Don't worry about this. Happens every time” Minseok looks at his watch and sighs “I'll try to put him to sleep now. Are you sure he didn't break anything, Myeon-ah?”

“Really, hyung” Minseok bows slightly before he closes the door, quietly. Baekhyun is running around him now.  _ You're so lucky you're never here when this happens, Han. _


	8. Cozy

When Sehun arrives home in the afternoon, he finds his husband and his sons wrapped in warm blankets, watching 'Barbie in the Swan Lake' in the living room. Even when he's tired, he takes out his phone to take a picture of the moment.

Jongdae is barely awake, nodding absentmindedly at whatever Zitao is babbling in a mix of Mandarin and Korean, while Chanyeol has his eyes focused on the TV.

“We really should stop encouraging Zitao to talk in Chinese with Han, at this rate he is going to create a new language hyung” Jongdae turns his head slowly to look at Sehun, he looks sleepy and tired.

“Was he speaking in Mandarin? I didn't notice it” Sehun laughs because of course he wouldn't notice (Jongdae speaks Mandarin too), and Jongdae tries to stand up from his place in the middle of the children.

“Baba! No! Don't leave us! This is my favorite part!” Zitao protests, sitting on Jongdae's lap, and Jongdae sighs.

“Don't worry, love” Sehun smiles “Your little blanket nest looks so cozy… why don't you guys enjoy the movie while I heat the dinner?” Zitao claps and Chanyeol smiles, but Jongdae growls.

“Please, save me Hun-ah…” Sehun tries hard not to laugh at Jongdae's face, giving him an apologetic smile. “My head hurts, Zitao-” Jongdae sighs, tired. And Sehun suddenly has a serious expression. It wouldn't be the first time Zitao plays with the time to re-enjoy something he liked without noticing.

This time is Sehun who sighs.

“Guys, I'll take baba's place so he can cook us something really nice, right?” he slides in Jongdae's place as the elder leaves the living room, not without kissing Sehun's cheek as a 'thank you'.

“Baba, are you Barbie too?” Chanyeol and Jongdae frowns.

“Dad isn't a girl, Taozi..." Chanyeol says to his brother.

“He would be a pretty princess, hyung. Look! Papa is taller than him, just like Barbie and the prince~” Chanyeol nods, as Sehun mouths 'my pretty princess '.

_ Argh, shut up Oh Sehun. _


	9. My favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief explanation.  
> In this story, all the Kim are brothers. The age difference is respected (Minseok is the eldest and Jongin is the youngest).

“Why can't I go with uncle Nini, appa?” Junmyeon has been struggling with Yixing for a while, because he wants to visit Jongin and Kyungsoo.

“Because right now he's teaching, baby boy”

“But if I promise to be really quiet? Can I visit him? I'd like to watch him dancing, appa”

“Of course you do, honey. But uncle Nini is busy right now, December is a busy time for him-”

“I won't bother him appa, I promise” there's no use to argue with him, Junmyeon will end up doing whatever Yixing wants.

That's the reason Junmyeon finds himself watching his younger brother correcting giggling ballerinas for the nth time this afternoon, holding his mesmerized son's hand.

At the end of the class, Jongin comes to them, smiling.

“XingXing! I thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow~” he lifts the child from the ground, and Yixing kisses his cheek.

“He wanted to see you dancing...” Junmyeon replies, and Yixing hides his face on Jongin's chest.

“Did you?” Yixing nods, still hiding “I wasn't dancing, though. I still have some time before my next class~ What do you say if I dance that flower waltz for you, hmm?”

“Nini, that's not-”

“Ah, hyung, please! I want to make my nephew happy” Jongin's knows Yixing is smiling.

“That's my favorite waltz, uncle” Jongin's laughs, and Junmyeon's heart warms at the picture in front of him.

“Of course it is, come on. I'll set the recorder. Wait here, baby"


	10. Wrapped with ❤️

“I don't really think it works like that, Taozi” Chanyeol looks at his brother, kissing the gift both of them bought for Jongdae “I think we actually have to wrap it with some colorful paper and a ribbon-”

“But hyung- how is baba going to know we love him if we don't put some love in the gift?” Chanyeol opens and closes his mouth, trying to refute Zitao's reasoning.

“Ok, ok. But then we're going to wrap it with this paper, right? Look, it has some cute stars, dad loves stars” Zitao frowns and shakes his head.

“Baba is not going to see our love if we do that, hyung. Papa always show his love to Baba kissing him, so we can kiss his gift and give it to him. It's covered with love, that should be enough, isn't it hyung?”

“Uh-” Chanyeol doesn't know what to say. As the eldest brother, he should be the one guiding Zitao. “But how is it going to be a surprise to dad if we wrapped with love only?”

Zitao frowns again, and then he reminds something “ But papa says love is blind, so perhaps baba won't be able to tell what it is” Chanyeol sighs, giving up.

“Do you want me to help you wrapping it?” Zitao smiles, giving room to Chanyeol to kiss the gift with him.

Sehun is listening to them from the living room, smiling fondly. They are really good kids. Chanyeol is an amazing hyung to Zitao, he takes care of him and always spoils his baby brother. Zitao always tries to behave, tries to be a good boy for his hyung and his baba and his papa.

“Try not to burn it, hyung. We don't have money for another one”

They're really nice.


	11. Shopping

Married life can be hard, especially when one has two little children and there's no time for intimacy. Jongdae and Sehun know this, since they adopted Chanyeol when he was three years old. It was really hard to do  _ something  _ back then, since Chanyeol used to have a lot of nightmares. It was even harder when they adopted Zitao a year after, around the time when Junmyeon and Yifan adopted Yixing.

Jongdae learnt the hard way that it was never a good idea to bring Chanyeol and Zitao to the stores with him, not at least until they know how to control their powers to not break anything. That's why Sehun has to come with him, to help him with the bags (being taller and stronger and that all).

And it turns out that the best place to have a little foreplay is when they're shopping.

Because they can't bring their kids with them, they usually ask Jongin and Kyungsoo to take care of them for a couple of hours every week. Enough time to go shopping and have a little bit of fun, just the two of them.

“H-Hun-ah… Turn it off already, I don't think it's appropriate-” Sehun plays with the remote control in the bag of his coat.

“I know you have better control than that,  _ hyung. _ Come on, all what's missing now are some new pajamas for Chanyeol. I swear that kid is getting taller everyday~” Sehun keeps walking, but Jongdae remains static.

“Hun-ah…” Sehun smirks, coming closer to Jongdae “Please-”

“Can you take a little bit more of teasing, love?” he whispers in Jongdae's ear “I promise I'll make you feel good after this last store~” Jongdae nods eagerly and Sehun strokes his back.

“Mr. Do! Yeollie-hyung is allergic to strawberries-” Zitao gasps when he watches Kyungsoo cooking a strawberry pie.

“I remember Tao, but I'm cooking this for uncle Nini's work. I'm preparing chocolate cookies for you guys. And you can call me uncle Soo, if you like Tao”

“Only if you call me Taozi, uncle Soo~” Kyungsoo smiles.

“Of course, Taozi”

Jongin and Chanyeol appear a little bit after, with the cocoa and the flour Kyungsoo asked them to buy. Chanyeol is a little bit dizzy after teleportation and Jongin is blushing. Kyungsoo looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Dad was buzzing, Mr. Do” Zitao corrects him and tells his hyung now they have to call him uncle Soo because he calls him Taozi “uncle Nini said it was because of this electricity of him” Jongin looks away.

“What?!”

“We found Jongdae-hyung and Sehun at the supermarket, hyung… I don't think they saw us- I just-” Kyungsoo frowns before laughing. “Hyung! It's not funny! I regret wondering how my brother would have se-  _ something _ with two kids in his house!” Chanyeol and Zitao don't understand why uncle Nini is complaining and why uncle Soo is laughing.


	12. My playlist

Sehun is helping Jongdae with the dinner, since he arrived earlier today. Some fried rice and cooked vegetables, nothing too fancy. It is relatively calm since Zitao and Chanyeol are watching Barbie in the Swan Lake once again (by this time, Sehun is sure Jongdae knows by heart all the dialogues in the movie).

Sehun connected their Bluetooth speaker to play Jongdae's music from his phone. Jongdae has two playlists. One for his music and one for Sehun's music, and it hasn't changed since they met in college (they had just added songs with the years).

Sehun is listening to some songs he didn't remember he liked and he's singing out of tune absentmindedly as he chops some mushrooms and Jongdae checks the rice cooker.

After this Linkin Park song, an unrecognisable melody starts to sound from the speaker.

“Love? What song is that?” Jongdae purposely ignores Sehun, singing a melody of his own. “Dae? I don't remember what song is that... Does it belong to some movie I don't remember?” Jongdae isn't looking at him.

_ Baby shark, tutururututu. Baby shark, tutururututu. _

“Oh no, you didn't-” Jongdae keeps himself busy with the vegetables, not minding that Sehun is whining and poking at him “Hyung! Why is 'baby shark' on my playlist?!” Jongdae has the decency to turn around, blushing.

“I downloaded some songs for the kids, but I didn't have time to create their own playlist and I saved them on yours-” Sehun pouts.

“This isn't fair, hyung! I don't want 'baby shark’ in my favorites of the month!”

Jongdae smiles, almost sorry “Too late for that, Hun-ah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have that song stuck in my head.


	13. Twinkle lights

After discussing a while with Minseok and Junmyeon, Jongdae finally agreed to leave their kids with  _ uncle Minseok _ so they can spend some time with their cousins. At first, he was reluctant (because of the incident with the stockings).  _ Only God knows what Baekhyun could put up his cousins to.  _ But at end, he found himself leaving his sons with two backpacks with their stuff.

Baekhyun has always been a brat. Minseok  _ of course _ knows that, so he's always around to watch the kids are being good boys (not that they aren't anyway, at least his nephews).

“Appa! You don't need to be here! I promise we'll behave!” Baekhyun whines.

“I believe that from your cousins mister, you are another story”

“But appa-!”

“I don't mind that uncle Minnie is here, Baek-” Yixing says, whispering.

“We don't mind either, uncle” this time Chanyeol says to Minseok.

“See? You're just being a brat. Go play with your cousins. I'll stay here, don't mind me” Baekhyun pouts but soon after that, he's so into the game that he indeed forget his appa is in the living room with them.

Minseok soon gets distracted with his phone, talking to Jongdae and Junmyeon and assuring that everything is fine. Suddenly, a quick succession of lights catches his attention, followed by Zitao's giggles.

“Hyung! The twinkle lights are so pretty! More?” Minseok looks at his kid, who is about to use his powers,  _ again. _ He sighs, before pretending he isn't seeing anything. Baekhyun knows he shouldn't be using his powers recklessly, and he always ignores Han and Minseok.

What Minseok does instead is taking a picture with his phone and attaching it to the group where he talks to his brothers (including Jongin). The picture shows some pretty dancing lights with his son as their coreographer and the amazed faces of Yixing, Chanyeol and Zitao, looking at them.


	14. Blessings

The Kim's have a family reunion every Friday. That turns out to be the day when everyone is free to meet their brothers for a while and have some dinner. Family reunion hasn't changed, even with everyone's blessings (Chanyeol, Zitao, Yixing and Baekhyun).

“Taozi, do you remember what we've been talking about the sugar, right?” Sehun tells Zitao, watching him through the rear mirror as Jongdae looks for something in his backpack. Zitao pouts.

“But papa, I like the candies uncle Kyungsoo bakes-” Sehun gives Zitao an unimpressed look, Zitao tries to find backup with his baba, but Jongdae shakes his head.

“Don't be a bad boy, Zitao” Zitao remains still. He knows that his papa always call him Zitao when he's starting to get mad “I'm not forbidding you to eat sugar, just not too much. Can you do that for me, baby peach?” Zitao nods when Chanyeol nods too.  _ It's easier to be a good boy if hyung is being a good boy too. _

When Sehun and Jongdae arrives with Chanyeol and Zitao, their sons asks for permission to join his cousins in the backyard. Jongdae smiles advising them to play nicely.

“Hyung! You look so wonderful when you smile!” Jongdae blushes when Jongin compliments him.

“Nonsenses, Nini. I'm old now, I have wrinkles-”

“Excuse me?!” this time is Junmyeon who speaks “If you're old, then what am I?” Jongdae laughs, because he doesn't care for his brother's feelings. He has always been so sensitive to topics like age.

“Guys, guys. Enough. Can you stop arguing about this for just one time?” Minseok is wearing a white apron, suspiciously clean for someone cooking a dinner for twelve.

“Whatever” Jongdae says, getting right into the kitchen, to help his brother with the dinner.

“They're just so lovely~” this time is Sehun who speaks rolling his eyes. “Aren't you interested in joining our club, Soo-hyung?” Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“No, thanks. I have enough of children with Nini-”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say it:  
> I'm in love with 'Love Shot'!!  
> ❤️
> 
> Have you listened to it already?


	15. Something red

Sehun likes when Jongdae wears red. It is his personal task every morning to make sure his husband is wearing something red, no matter what.

This year, Sehun is proud with his choice for Jongdae's Christmas present. A beautiful bright red coat, that would look lovely over his husband. The cut is perfect for his shoulders, not so broad, but neither so slender.

Well, it's true Jongdae is on the smaller side of a male, so probably the coat will be a little bit too long for him. He will look adorable anyway 

“Do you think he will like it, Taozi?” Sehun's personal fashion advisor is his younger son, unsurprisingly. Little Zitao loves fashion do much that he's an expert on that matter, even when he's just six. Zitao nods “Do you like it?” Zitao nods again, unsure.

“Maybe it would be better if it was pink, papa” Sehun inspects the coat again. It would look good on pink too, but-

“Doesn't baba already has a pink coat you chose for him, baby peach?” Zitao opens his eyes widely, remembering. _But pink is such a pretty color for papa._

“Oh! You're right, papa” Sehun nods.

“So... Is red a good color for baba?” Zitao nods once again, and Sehun knows he's still considering a pink coat.

“I think so, papa”


	16. The weather outside is...

Baekhyun really likes winter, because that's the time of the year when his appa can make beautiful castles in their backyard for him to play. It doesn't matter that his baba is always complaining about freezing himself to death, or that he has to be wrapped in layers and layers of clothes to be able to play outside when his appa just uses normal clothes.

“Why can't I use bermudas too, baba?” Baekhyun doesn't like when Han dresses him with that itchy ugly sweater. “I don't like this, it's too hot”

“Because unlike your appa, we're normal people who can catch a cold if we don't protect ourselves from this weather” Han finishes with his son, knotting a scarf over his neck and putting him some gloves “and it's hot because here's warm, baby. Outside isn't as warm as here”

“But appa-!” Han looks through the window, to watch at his dumbass husband giving the final touches to the ornaments hanging from the trees in the front of their house, in nothing less than bermudas and a short-sleeve shirt.

“Baek-” Han is trying so hard not to lose his patience “Do you remember what we talked about our powers?” Baekhyun frowns “The thing about how our powers protect us from some things?” Baekhyun nods now “Appa has this kind of power that protects him from the cold, that's why he can stay outside in the snow with that little of clothes”

“But that's not fair, baba!” Han sighs.

“I know, baby. But as resistant to the cold as his powers make him, he's weak against the high temperatures. Do you remember what happened when we visited Jeju last year?” Baekhyun is thinking in their trip. He played a lot with Zitao in the sea, because Chanyeol had to be careful to not staying too long in the water (for his superpower and all that). Uncle Jongdae and his baba were playing with them too (Jongdae at a safe distance of the water too, even when he has better control of his power). But Mr. Oh was always close to his appa, refreshing him with his wind.  _ Oh. _ “Our powers give us strengths baby, but they also make us weak”

Baekhyun pouts because he still wants to get rid of the itchy clothes, but as hard as it is, he gives his baba the reason this time.

“Guys, come on! The weather outside is perfect!” Han frowns when Minseok gets in the house.

“Min! You dick! Do you know how much it took me to convince Baek to wear appropriate clothes for this weather? And you just come and say the weather is perfect-” Minseok is genuinely surprised “If he gets sick, you're taking care of him” Baekhyun laughs.

“Baba just said a bad word~” Han is blushing now.


	17. Celebrate

“Can you remind me why are we hosting this year, Myeonnie?” Junmyeon is taking out the dishes for the season, white with red and gold. The little Yixing is helping his baba with some Christmas tablecloth, because they're preparing for Christmas celebration with his uncles and cousins.

“Because it's fair, FanFan. Last year Jongdae-yah and Sehun-ah hosted, and the year before that hosted Minnie-gege”

“I don't want that brat running around here, Myeonnie. The last time here he broke Yixing's tablet-”

“That Han-ge and hyung paid for” Yifan grabs the tablecloth from Yixing’s hands “Look, I know Baekhyun is usually causing troubles. But he's been through a lot of things. When hyung and gege rescued him he was terrified and he barely talked to anyone, do you remember?” Yifan sighs “It's good Baekkie has now the confidence to be his true self”

“I will take care of my cousins, baba. If they break anything, I'll pay for it with my savings” Yixing says, serious. Both Junmyeon and Yifan smile fondly at his son. Yifan can't help to laugh.

“No, no baby” Yifan adds quickly, lifting the nine years old boy in his arms, and making him rest his head on his chest “I didn't mean it like that. We don't mind having your cousins and uncles here, though it's a bit too much for us”

“Don't you like cousin Baekhyun, baba?”

“I like him, XingXing. I just wish he was a little bit less  _ enthusiastic. _ But you'r appa is right. It's nice to have someone giving some joy to our lives, right?” Yixing nods, humming. He removes in Yifan's arms and the elder know he should put his son in the ground again.

“What is going to be for dinner this year, appa?” Junmyeon wants his son to be happy, he's such a good kid.

“What do you think we should make?”

“Something without strawberries for sure, appa. Yeollie is allergic to them”

“Oh, my sweet XingXing~ You're such a good boy” Junmyeon kneels to hug and kiss his son.

“Appa, I can't breathe-”


	18. In the mail

There's a package addressed to Sehun in his mailbox that morning, which is weird, since Jongdae doesn't remember having ordering anything for the house or the kids.

Jongdae is curious about what can it be. Whenever they buy something in Internet, they do the purchase together. What can possibly Sehun order without telling Jongdae? He thinks about it, but nothing comes to his mind.

He leaves the package in their studio, in Sehun's desk. After all, husbands and that all, Jongdae shouldn't be peeking at others’ mail.

He busies himself in cooking the food for the lunch, and after a while, he has nothing else to do. He decides to take a nap, since Chanyeol and Zitao are with Jongin and Kyungsoo.

The sound of the door opening is what wakes him up.

“Love? Where are you?” Jongdae comes out of his bedroom, with a pillow head and Sehun smiles, kissing him tenderly on his forehead. “Busy day?”

“Boring day” corrects Jongdae “You got a package today, Hunnie. It's on your desk” Sehun's face is a little bit serious now.

“Oh” he scratches his nape “Did you look at it?” Jongdae shakes his head, and Sehun relaxes.

“Should I had?”

“It's nothing important, hyung. I'll go check it before I help you with the dinner, alright?” Sehun kisses his lips this time and Jongdae smiles.

“Sure” he's left alone while Sehun goes to their studio. Then Jongdae realizes.

_ Oh. It must be my present. _


	19. Where I stand

Sehun looks at the calendar. Six days for Christmas. He’s completely exhausted, it’s already too late and all he wants is to go home and sleep in his bed with his husband, but he can’t.  _ Damn stupid project. _

_ “Aren’t you coming home tonight either, Sehun?” _ Jongdae is angry, Sehun knows this because he doesn’t call him sweet things like Sehunnie or Hun-ah.  _ “Because Zitao is insisting he will stop the time for you, so you can finish with your important things and then come with us” _ it’s all disguised. Sehun knows this means ‘Your sons miss you and I miss you too’.  _ “Chanyeol says he likes better when you read his bedtime book” _

“I’m sorry, hyung” Sehun doesn’t even pretend he’s a brat acting as the eldest, because that will mean he will be sleeping with Jongin and Kyungsoo  _ again, _ at least until Jongdae is less angry with him.

_ “Are you?”  _ Jongdae is tired and worried, Sehun doesn’t wants his husband to worry. He wants him to be happy, enjoying the awesome experience of being a father. Sehun sighs, looking at his watch for the nth time this night, it’s too late. Then he looks at his laptop and frowns, realising his report is almost done.

“I am, love” he dares to be a little bit romantic “I was just finishing this to be able to spend the next few days with you without any bother”

_ “Liar” _

“I’m not lying, love. Pinky promise~” Jongdae rolls his eyes, trying not to chuckle. That sticks with them, all because Baekhyun convinced his youngest son that whenever you say that, you’re therefore obligated to do what you said.

_ “Come where I stand right now then, liar”  _ he mumbles something like ‘good look guessing where I am’ and Sehun chuckles this time. Jongdae could pass as one of his kids too, since he’s really childish sometimes.  _ “I’m being serious, Oh Sehun!” _ Sehun is already saving everything in his laptop, turning off everything. 

“I’m on my way to Junmyeon-hyung’s house then, love” Sehun knows Jongdae is surprised.

_ “How do you know I am here?” _ Sehun simply knows it. Jongdae behaves childish whenever he is with his hyungs. Minseok wouldn’t really allow him to be a brat to his husband because he has his own fair of brattish husbands and brattish kids, so he would smack him instead of encourage him to call his working husband this late at night to convince him to come home, so the only available option is Junmyeon.

“It’s a secret, love” Sehun looks at his calendar again. He’s just glad he already has all his present for his whole family (the last one was the one he received on the mail for Jongdae), because he’s awfully tired after all the days he’s been staying late at the office.


	20. All dressed up

Han is not particularly good at sewing buttons (even when he can knit and Minseok says that's way harder), but that's what his telekinesis is helping though. It's not that the sewing is better, is that at least he knows he won't pinch his fingers countless times.

It's dark outside already, and his poor eyesight isn't helping him to get this done quickly (damn ageing and its problems). He can swear that this was easier when he was twenty-five, that now he has almost forty.

“Baba, why should I have to dress nicely for Christmas dinner? I won't be able to play with my cousins that way-” Baekhyun whines, complaining and Han frowns slightly.  _ I don't even know myself, Baek. _

“Appa's rules, baby. You know that if he says we have to be all dress up, then so it will be. No one can really argue against appa, not even me” Baekhyun pouts, not understanding.

“But why? Are we trying to impress someone important baba?” Han shakes his head.

“No, not really. Appa just loves to see us dressed nicely for once, sweetie”

“I'm always nicely dressed, baba! I just don't want to wear the shirt appa bought me, it's itchy” so many years and both Minseok and Han still sometimes forget that Baekhyun is allergic to synthetic fabrics. That must be the reason.

Han finishes to sew the button in his black shirt, leaving it on the bed. He lifts Baekhyun with his power and starts to rock him and singing that Chinese lullaby his son seems to love. Baekhyun pouts because he doesn't want to go to sleep yet.

“No, baba! I don't want to sleep” Baekhyun yawns and Han smiles.

“I know” Baekhyun eyes are closing slowly “Let's go tomorrow to buy you a new dress shirt that isn't itchy, sunshine. You can choose it, would you like that?”

An sleepy Baekhyun nods “Can it be pink, baba?” Han hums as an answer.

When Minseok comes to their bedroom to sleep, he finds his husband and his son fast asleep on their bed and he feels content.


	21. Believe

Kyungsoo is half paying attention to their nephews while he checks the change the cashier is giving him after he paid for the warm beverages. He's barely able to mumble a 'thank you’ before his youngest nephew, Zitao, is crying, and his brother is hugging him protectively and the other two are having a heated arguing with another kid in the coffee shop.

“You can't say that to my cousin, asshole!” Kyungsoo is scandalised at the language Baekhyun is using (which is obviously Han's fault, because he forgets to filter his mouth more often than not) “Santa does exists!”

“We all know that's not true!” the boy counters and he realises Baekhyun is actually _glowing_ in a bright red light, showing how anger he is “Our parents are the ones that buy the presents for us” Kyungsoo is getting angry too. He looks around the shop, looking for the boy's parents.

“They'll have to buy it for you if you were a bad boy, Santa only brings presents for the good boys” Yixing tries to reason, serious. Zitao is inconsolable, covering his ears.

“Nonsenses” the boy should be Yixing's age, maybe a little bit older.

“Hyungs, tell him to stop, Santa is real-” Zitao whines and Kyungsoo's heart is shattering into pieces. _How can a boy this young be so heartless?_

“Brat, stop pestering my nephews and go away” Kyungsoo may look soft and approachable, but if someone makes him angry, the best is to run away immediately. _He looks absolutely scary._ He knows this and almost smirks when the boy pales.

“Whatever, Santa isn't real” he mumbles before he disappears from his sight.

Kyungsoo kneels to watch at Zitao's eyes.

“Don't listen to him, Taozi”

“Why doesn't he believe in Santa, uncle Soo?” Zitao leaves his brother to hug Kyungsoo.

“You heard XingXing, Taozi. Bad boys don't get presents from Santa, so his parents have to buy them some, so they don't feel bad”

“He deserves it” Chanyeol has read ears, angry because someone made his brother cry. “I hope he won't get presents this year” Kyungsoo agrees, but he won't say that to their nephews (they're not actually _his,_ but soon he's going to be married to Kyungsoo so he can start to consider them as their family anyway).

“Chanyeol, you're a good kid. Those are not good boy's thoughts” Chanyeol looks shy suddenly.

“I'm sorry, Mr- uncle Soo”

Kyungsoo thinks those were enough bad moments for a day. God knows Nini's brothers won't ever let him take their kids to the mall with him again if they even think he hurt them in any way.

“Come on guys, let's find a table to drink this now”

“Can we have cookies?” Baekhyun, damn brat. He knows he's pout is irresistible.

“Sure, I'll bring you some” the kids are smiling now, as if nothing had happened.


	22. Countdown

“Hyung, how many days are missing for Christmas?” Chanyeol looks at his little brother. Zitao is really excited for the celebration. He can't wait to know what Santa will bring him this year. He can't wait for that delicious dinner his uncle Soo is going to make. Chanyeol shows him three fingers and Zitao pouts “That much?!”

“Oh Taozi, but it's not that much really~ you waited the whole year for it, and now only three days are missing”

“But I want it to be now, hyung!” Zitao talks a little bit more louder when his excited.

“Guys, I don't want to punish you when Christmas is this close” Sehun is tired and covered in flour for all the things he's helping Jongdae with in the kitchen “Behave”

“But we didn't do anything, papa!” Chanyeol protests and Sehun warns him silently.

“Don't be mad at Yeol-hyung, papa” Zitao is worried his papa may punish his older brother because of him “ I just don't want to wait three more days for Santa~” Sehun laughs, tired.

“Jongdae was right, you're too good for fight between you” his sons give him bright smiles. He ruffles their hairs “Maybe if you help us, the time will pass quicker”

“Won't dad be mad we're in the kitchen, papa? The last time we were there we made a mess” Sehun shakes his head, though he remembers. Chanyeol burnt a sauce that was away from the fire and Zitao managed to uncook the cookies.

“Me and dad are going to be there, helping you in case your power gets out of control” only then, their kids nod. He holds their hand to take them to the kitchen, where Jongdae is preparing some macarons dough. “Guess who I've found” Jongdae turns around to find the kids, hiding shyly behind his husband. Cleaning with be a nightmare, but he smiles nonetheless.

“Good! We need extra hands! Come here with me Yeollie, help me with the shaker~” Sehun mouths a quick 'I love you, Dae’ before he takes Zitao away from the oven, and helps him with peeling peaches. “I love you Hun-ah” Jongdae whispers in Sehun's ears when Chanyeol and Zitao are busy with their new tasks.


	23. The magic

“What's Christmas without a little bit of light?” Baekhyun says to their cousins when they're visiting uncle Myeon and Mr. Wu's house that night, to deliver the food they had prepared for Christmas Eve with their parents. The adults aren't really paying attention to them, as they're discussing what else is missing for tomorrow's celebration.

“Baekkie~ please” Yixing is trying to be a good boy, but he knows there's little he can do against his cousin's willpower. “I don't think-” Baekhyun is already turning on some colorful lights around the living room. Yixing sighs relieved, it may be difficult to sleep with the lights turned on, but so far no harm is done.

“Do you know what else is part of the magic? The fireplace!” Yixing looks unsure on what his cousin is about to suggest.

“Baekkie, the fire is dangerous, we shouldn't be using it without supervision-”

“Hyung! Come on! Look at Channie, the fire is his superpower and he looks pretty ok, I'm sure he can give you a nice fire for your fireplace~” Chanyeol looks completely against the idea, Yixing couldn't agree more.

“But Baekkie, I can't control my power yet! The last time it got out of control, uncle Myeon had to come to our house to help papa to control the fire. I burnt dad's hand!” Chanyeol remembers in how much pain Jongdae was, but he reassured Chanyeol he was going to be ok.

“You shouldn't pressure him, Baekkie. Not all of us are good with our powers as you are” _and not all our powers are relatively harmless, as yours._ “We can ask our parents to turn it on if you really want to-” Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol's sleeve and pouts.

“Please, please Yeollie~ I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the year, and I won't ask you to create sparks that look like fireflies. Pretty please?” Chanyeol looks conflicted at his eldest cousin. Yixing shakes his head, and his little brother looks at him, curious.

“You don't need to do it, Yeollie…” Chanyeol closes his eyes before pointing at the fireplace and releasing drops of fire. Yixing opens his eyes widely when the fire burns appa's favorite carpet just a tiny black spot.

The elders come in the room as soon as the smell hits them.

“What in the name of God are you doing, Chanyeol?!” Chanyeol opens his eyes to see his papa so angry his eyes are glowing in purple, ready to make him fly and punish him “What did I tell you about using your powers?!” Chanyeol it's frozen at the spot, unable to answer. He seeks for reassurance in Baekhyun, who looks just as pale as his cousin.

“What did you tell them this time, Baekhyun?” Baekhyun looks at his baba, and he gulps. Han is not a nice person when he gets angry, and right now he sounds as scary as Chanyeol's papa.

“I-” Baekhyun starts to cry silently “I just wanted to put some magic in uncle Myeon's living room, appa. The fireplace is magical, because Santa will come through the chimney and it needs to be on~ Channie was just helping-”

“It's alright, you guys” Junmyeon had inspected his carpet already, just a small burn. “There's nothing to worry, don't be harsh with the kids” Sehun and Han look at Junmyeon and both sigh.

“Chanyeol-ah. Your dad and I are always telling you how dangerous is to use your power without a good control of it. You can't not only burn things, you can hurt someone, and hurt yourself. Please, we're not telling you this because we want to be spoilsports, we love you and it would hurt us if something happened to you or your brother” Chanyeol lowers his head, mumbling an apology.

Han is not as condescending with Baekhyun as Sehun is with Chanyeol. “Don't you think we're done with this mister, you know a conversation is in order when we come back home, right?” Baekhyun nods slowly.

“Yes, baba” Han doesn't dissolve his serious expression when he tells his son to keep playing _safely_ with his cousins.


	24. PJ's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has hints of Dom/Sub, Daddy Kink and Praise Kink, nothing explicit, though.  
> But... If you are interested, I may write a new story, making this chapter more _thorough._  
>  Let me know~

“Let's stay in PJ's the rest of the morning, hyung” Sehun mumbles against Jongdae's neck. The morning is cold, which is usual in winter mornings. But no matter how warm Sehun sets the thermostat, Jongdae never seems to be warm enough.

“Hun-ah, we're going to be late. I still have to wake up the kids and make sure they take a bath-” Sehun hums, biting playfully his collarbone. “Hun, I'm trying to be serious here”

“So am I” Jongdae sighs when Sehun licks his neck again “Come on, love. When was the last time we could enjoy a lazy morning?”

“This is not a lazy morning, Oh Sehun” Jongdae shivers when Sehun plays with the waistband of his cozy pajamas. Sehun smirks, before kissing his husband's lips slowly, drowning any protest.

“I promise it'll be a lazy morning, love” Sehun mumbles against Jongdae's lips “Let me take care of you baby, daddy will do all the work for his precious little baby~” Jongdae blushes, trying to push Sehun away from him.

“What are you saying, Sehun?” Jongdae hisses “We haven't played like that in  _ years, _ and the day of Christmas Eve celebration, with our sons sleeping in the next room it's not a good time to start again-” Sehun kisses Jongdae again, rubbing his thighs.

“Good boys keep quiet, Jongdae-yah” Jongdae moans imperceptibly and Sehun grins “Good boy, my pretty baby. Be good for daddy and I promise we won't be late for our celebration meal today, just trust me baby, will you do that for daddy, baby boy? Daddy promises he won't hurt you” Jongdae sighs as Sehun rubs small circles over his belly now.

“Be quick, daddy-” Jongdae closes his eyes, because he absolutely doesn't want to see Sehun's triumphant smile.


	25. The tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Christmas, I wanted to write a little bit about all the cousins.

“Appa, appa! Wake up! Santa has arrived! The presents are here Appa! Come and open them with me!” Minseok opens one of his eyes to look at the digital clock. It's barely five in the morning. This is when he curses how much energy his son have.

“Baekkie, I'm tired. Please tell baba to come with you~” Minseok turns around trying to sleep once again.

“Baba is already there, appa. He's helping me with the Nintendo Switch! Come on, or he'll choose princess Peach as profile picture and I don't want princess Peach, I prefer Yoshi!” Minseok growls something about how Santa should put the presents in their room next year, instead of under the tree, so Baekhyun won't look at them until they are more awake.

“Minnie! Come down here, this is so funny!”

“Baba, don't start without me!” Baekhyun pouts and pulls Minseok's sleeve once again. “Appa, come with me please~” Minseok is not more awake than before, but he still gets up, allowing his son to drag him to the living room, where his husband seems to be enjoying the presents too.

❄️

Even when Yixing knows it's alright to open his presents without his parents, he still wants to wait for them. So he waits until his baba wakes up (even when he usually gets up later than his appa), to find him in the kitchen setting the coffee maker.

“Baba…” Yifan turns around to look at his son, looking lovely in that sheep onesie Jongin bought him.

“What's up, baby? Have you already seen what Santa brought you this year?” Yixing shakes his head “Don't you want to see?”

“I was waiting for you, baba. I don't want to open them alone” Yixing mumbles shyly, but Yifan just lifts him and takes his son to the living room, to find a lot presents under the tree.

“Baby, you were really a good boy this year!” Yifan says proudly and Yixing blushes.

“But baba- Santa shouldn't have brought me all of these. I wasn't that good. Before Christmas Eve, Yeollie burnt the carpet and you got upset. If I were a good boy, I would have managed to convince Yeollie not to do what Baekkie was telling him” Yifan sighs.

“XingXing, love. You aren't responsible of what your cousins do or don't do. It's true, as the eldest you're like a guide to them, but it's up to them if they listen at you or not”

“Are you still mad at Baekkie and Yeollie, baba?” Yifan shakes his head.

“It wasn't entirely their fault baby, we should had been taking care of you and not leaving you alone”

“We're not babies, baba”

“But you can't control your powers yet, XingXing. So, in a way, you still are babies” Yixing reflexes of this and after a while he nods, what his baba says makes sense.

“Can I open my presents now, baba?”

“Go ahead, baby boy. I'll go bring the camera and your appa” Yixing smiles and wait for his Baba patiently again.

❄️

Zitao and Chanyeol are still sleeping when Jongdae goes to the kitchen to prepare some tea, and he finds it adorable. No matter how excited Zitao was for Santa coming, he's a heavy sleeper, like Sehun (even when Sehun isn't his biological father).

When Jongdae finishes his tea, he hears the little footsteps that indicate Chanyeol is awake now.

“Dad? What time is it?” Jongdae places his cup in the sink before lifting Chanyeol in his arms.  _ Damn, Sehun is right, when will Chanyeol stop growing? I can bet soon I won't be able to carry him anymore. _

“Around eight, baby. Do you want to see the presents under the tree?” Chanyeol shakes his head, and then he hides his face on Jongdae's shoulder. “Uh? Why not, baby?”

“Taozi will get mad at me if I start to open them without him” Jongdae nods, mesmerized. How did he manage to get those beautiful kids as sons? It worths every single mini heart attack he got during the visits from the social worker.

“We can watch a movie while we wait, you know how papa and Taozi are hard to wake up when they go to sleep late” Chanyeol lifts his face and smiles for his dad.

“Can we watch Iron man, dad?” Jongdae smiles too.

“Sure baby, why not?” they sit on the sofa, Chanyeol is on Jongdae's lap “Sweet Jesus Yeollie, you're taller each day. Soon you'll be taller than papa and I won't be able to lift you on my arms anymore” Chanyeol doesn't know why, but he can hear a sad tint in Jongdae's voice.

“If that happens dad, then I'll be the one lifting you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to y'all!  
> My best wishes for you~  
> Hope you have enjoyed with your family and eaten a lot of delicious food!  
> ❤️


	26. Before/After

Kyungsoo was never a huge fan of Christmas. He would usually take the shift from the day before Christmas because people usually complains about not having enough time to spend with their families, and he didn't mind at all.

That's until he started to date Jongin, and he became a part of his crazy and huge family.

For starters, his boyfriend's brothers, all older than Jongin and himself are extremely overprotective, not only with Jongin, but with their sons too. To allow Kyungsoo to cook for them, he was under weird and complicated tests he wasn't sure had a point. Sehun, the youngest of all his brothers in law, even younger than himself told him it was mandatory for the Kim's to do that, so he suggested him to play along.

Kyungsoo now spends the Christmas Eve looking for presents to his nephews with Jongin, and buying industrials amounts of groceries to cook the dinner with his brothers in law (mysteriously, Jongin is the only one of the Kim that doesn't know how to cook). Sehun, Jongin and Yifan eat as much as an army, believe Kyungsoo.

The day after Christmas, Kyungsoo and Jongin visit their nephews to deliver them the presents Santa left for them in their house. Kyungsoo won't admit it, but he enjoys spending time with the kids (even when in the beginning he told Jongin that he hated children).

They leave each house with their stomachs filled with tea and cookies or fruit cake, and Kyungsoo thinks he's just glad he has to do this once a year, otherwise he will be as big as a cow.

“Hyung, thanks for coming with me to visit my nephews. I know I haven't really asked you if you wanted to come, or if you hadn't anything else to do-” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, before he kisses Jongin in his lips.

“Stop it, Nini. I love your nephews too-” a knocking on the window distracts them. Outside their car is Jongdae carrying a giggling Zitao.

“I'd appreciate if you did that in your own house, Nini-yah. Zitao is in those years where he copies everything he sees and he doesn't stop kissing Sehun-ah on the lips”


	27. The story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to take care of my feverish boyfriend tonight. That's what inspired me to write this, and that's why it took me longer than usual to update.

The cold doesn't make any good to Chanyeol, because of his power. Contrary to Minseok that can survive to the heaviest snowstorm with just jeans and a t-shirt, Chanyeol just need to be wrapped in layers and layers of clothes, otherwise he will run a fever. Like he is right now.

Sehun and Jongdae take turns to take care of him, making sure his temperature doesn't rise that much (Sehun refreshes him with soft breezes), otherwise he will start to burn he blankets.

Zitao won't leave his brother alone, because nobody deserves to play alone after Christmas. Jongdae allows him just because he knows there's no chance of Zitao catching a cold too. He's a good kid, helping Sehun to change the wet towel in his brother's forehead, and helping Jongdae to feed Chanyeol with warm soup.

“Can you tell us again the story of how you met baba, papa?” Sehun cocks an eyebrow, because he isn't sure Chanyeol should be bothered with his brother's giggles. Chanyeol barely nods and Zitao tries again “Please, papa. Channie told me to ask you when you weren't here” Chanyeol nods again and Sehun sighs, taking a sit on the bed.

“I met Dae when I was about to start my third semester at college. Your dad back then was really oblivious so he went in my classroom to pick up a notebook he had forgotten there. He wasn't wearing glasses, and he has his hair dyed a deep brown color, according to his bad boy attire-”

“Black leather jacket, band t-shirt, ripped jeans and vans. The personification of an angel who came to Earth in a Harley~” Zitao recites by heart.

“If you're going to tell the story Taozi, I'll stop talking baby-” Chanyeol shakes his head, and Zitao gasps.

“No papa, I like it when you tell the story!” Sehun smiles.

“I fell in love with his look. Nobody in Engineering looked as him. I looked for him all over the campus, but I couldn't find him because I didn't even know his name or what did he study. I thought I was never going to see him ever again” Sehun remembers the frustration he felt but then he smiles “Until I went to see uncle Nini in the dancing room, where he was practicing”

“At first he thought I was flirting with my younger brother!” Jongdae says out of nowhere. Zitao and Chanyeol giggle.

“Hyung!” Sehun blushes “I didn't know you were listening... How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know you thought I looked like an angel that rode a motorbike” Sehun hides his face in his hands.

“You're impossible, hyung”

“I love you too, Hun-ah. Anyway, it's time to give Chanyeol his medicine, that's why I'm here”


	28. My view

Baekhyun loves his new life.

His parents are cool and lovely. Telekinesis and frost are really cool superpowers, and they’re not girly like his. That was one of the many reason he always was secluded in the orphanage. No one really knew how to deal with a special boy like him, they called him awful names, they never invited him to play because they were afraid of him, to them he was a freak. He even thought he was never going to be adopted, until his parents came.

It took a while to Baekhyun to open up to his new family, because he thought they were going to be scared too because of his power. But his parents and his uncles and his cousins were patient with him, and even showed him how everyone in the family was as special as him, so Baekhyun didn’t have anything to be ashamed of.

Baekhyun never had the opportunity to play, to do whatever he wanted to, because he was never allowed.  _ What if he hurt someone?  _ But when his appa and baba told him it was alright to be himself, Baekhyun took the hint. He then started to talk to his parents, telling him things about himself, such as his favorite color, or the places he wanted to visit and he thought he was never going to do it.

Han and Minseok decided they would allow Baekhyun to enjoy his childhood, because he deserved it. At some point, the meaning of it got a little twisted and Baekhyun became a spoiled child that gave his parents more than a headache per day. Like the day he almost made his uncle Yifan blind because he was trying to impress Yixing with some pretty purple lights (Yixing’s favorite color). Running to the hospital that day justifies how resentful is Yifan with the kid, but much to his dismay, Yifan knows Junmyeon is right. Baekhyun is a good boy who was hurt, like Yixing, but not all the kids react the same (unfortunately).

Today, as Minseok and Han watch his little eight year old boy, they smile even if they’re tired (Baekhyun has been playing with the Nintendo Switch until really late, and even when they were a little irresponsible for buying it for him, they don’t want to leave him without supervision).

“Lulu, do you think Baekhyunnie remembers anything from the orphanage?” Han shakes his head as Baekhyun yells gleefully ‘Yes! I captured a Snorlax!’, smiling.

“From my view, even if he remembers something, he’s happy now Minnie”


	29. Movie time

Sehun has this feeling of dejavu when he comes from the market with the turkey and some other things for New Year's dinner (it's going to be hosted in their house) to find his husband Jongdae watching once again Barbie in the Swan Lake with Chanyeol and Zitao.

Jongdae is surely exaggerating his reactions for Zitao, gasping at the same time the little kid does,and laughing with him, and hiding his face with him when he doesn't want to see some parts. Chanyeol laughs because of his dad's faces, not because of the movie.

“Barbie in the Swan lake once again, love?” the kids and Jongdae turns around to look at Sehun and Zitao starts giggling.

“Papa! You're back!”

“I barely left for half and hour, baby-” Chanyeol and Jongdae look at him with their eyes wide open.

“Did you?” Sehun looks at the clock and nods and Zitao laughs. “Baby peach, we've talked for so many times that is not polite to play with the time when others are with you”

“But baba- I wanted to see all the movie before papa came back, because now he's here you're going to leave to cook” Zitao is pouting, and Sehun cocks an eyebrow before he laughs. Jongdae frowns when he looks at his husband. Chanyeol is smiling.

“Why are you laughing, Oh Sehun?”

“I’m sorry love, but your son is right. Now you're going to lock yourself up in the kitchen to finish the dinner on time and-” Jongdae lifts a finger and releases a small spark to shock his husband. Sehun whimpers but he keeps laughing.

“Enough! Now you're here, we're going to watch a movie together”

“Barbie in the Swan Lake?” Zitao asks hopefully and Chanyeol mumbles at the same time smiling, not really minding what they see if they can spend time with both of his parents (usually his papa is out working and they're just with his dad) and if his baby brother is happy.

“Barbie in the Swan Lake, baby peach” Sehun answers nodding.

“I'll bring popcorns boys, why don't you show papa you can put the DVD now, Taozi?” Sehun Is happy to see his younger son achieving new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder why 'Barbie in the Swan Lake's it is because my brother used to watch Barbie's movies when he was like 5-6 years old.  
> Zitao is like my brother back then~


	30. The gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late with the chapter today.  
> I'm almost leaving to work today (sad story going to work on a Sunday afternoon, right?) and I was arranging some things for tomorrow.  
> I hope you doesn't mind it that much.

Jongdae wakes up ready to cook everything for tomorrow’s celebration to find that despite being early, his husband isn’t in the bed with him. He wonders where can Sehun be in his way to the kitchen.

When he arrives to the place, he finds his whole family already gathered in his kitchen (much to Jongdae’s dismay which is only wearing boxers and a T-shirt that surely belongs to Sehun because it’s too big for him).

“What are you all doing here?!” even his nephews Baekhyun and Yixing are helping to mix ingredients. Chanyeol and Zitao are helping Sehun peeling fruits for a cake, and the elders, Yifan and Han, are preparing the turkey, everything under Kyungsoo’s supervision. “I thought I was going to cook everything for-” Kyungsoo barely looks at his brother in law, before returning to scold Han for not putting enough butter.

“Love, I thought you were never going to wake up” Sehun comes closer to Jongdae, cleaning his hands with a paper towel “Your brothers were getting bored already waiting for you~” Jongdae frowns, and Sehun kisses his husband’s forehead. “I promised everyone I wasn’t going to tell you, as well as they didn’t tell your brothers either-”

“Tell me what?”

“Hyung!” Jongin comes into the kitchen “They won’t allow us to help them” behind him, Minseok and Junmyeon stare at their own husbands, resentful.

“I think I told you to stay out of the kitchen, Kim Jongin” Kyungsoo doesn’t look at Jongin, because he keeps instructing Han on how to cover the turkey. “Don’t make myself repeat, you’re going to have a nice breakfast with your brothers and that’s final. Let us take care of everything just for this time-”

“I don’t understand what-” Jongdae is confused, his kids Chanyeol and Zitao, his nephews Baekhyun and Yixing, his husband Sehun and his brothers in law Yifan and Han are all in his kitchen under Kyungsoo’s orders, doing what he was supposed to be doing today. “It was my turn to-”

“We arranged this gift for all of you, love. Go and enjoy with your brothers, just the four of you. You always do so much for us, we wanted to reward it someway”

“But-”

“Just come on already, Dae” Minseok says “They won’t tell us were we’re going until you’re ready, and I’m hungry already”

“But-”

“I left what you should wear ready over the bed, love. Put some lotion, arrange your hair and then leave. We have everything in charge”

Jongdae still doesn’t know what’s going on when he wears some white skinny jeans and a navy blue shirt. His brothers are also wearing casual attires. And when they leave, Sehun blows him a kiss and wishes him to ‘have fun’. Jongdae smiles, still confused.


	31. We are family - Part A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I divided this last chapter in six parts that I'll update during the course of the day. I hope you don't mind, just be a little patient with me. You'll know the end of the story by the end of the day ;)

It turns out that their husbands (and boyfriend) sent them to that restaurant they used to go with their parents when they were children.

It is indeed a surprise to all of them, especially when they find out their orders had already been made for them and they turned out to be what they asked for every time they were there.

“How the fuck-” even when Junmyeon wants to say something to his older brother about his choice of worda, he knows he can't because he thinks exactly the same.

“Really- What are they trying to do? As if this wasn't suspicious as fuck” Junmyeon frowns when it's Jongdae who swears.

“Language” Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“Really, hyung? Minnie-hyung just swore too-”

“I'm not his hyung, Jongdae-yah. Better watch your mouth or I'll wash it with soap”

“I'm not six anymore, hyung!”

“Guys, can we just enjoy the breakfast?” Jongin pleads and Minseok nods.

_ Thank God, I'm so hungry. _


	32. We are family - Part B

“Why can't I go into my own house?!” Jongdae isn't allowed to go into his house, because Han doesn't allow him to.

“Kims aren't allowed in our club” behind Jongdae, Minseok and Junmyeon frown.

“What club are you talking about, you  _ twat?” _ Minseok is really protective with his family, especially his brothers. God knows that he will defend them even from his own husband if necessary “Let Dae into his house, Lu Han, or else” Minseok's hands are colder now, glowing with the ice forming in his fingers but Han doesn't move.

“Sorry honey, but this is a no-no” Minseok is completely red with anger. Why is Han talking to him as if he was Baekhyun? “Neither of you can go in until further notice” Han closes the door without any other word. Jongdae looks just as surprised as his elder brother.

“I'm sorry for my asshole husband, Dae. Please come to my house until we know what's going on”

“Can I join, hyung?” Jongin asks too, Junmyeon just behind him.

“You can all come with me, who needs them?” Junmyeon and Jongdae look back at Jongdae's house, pouting.

_ But the babies... _


	33. We are family - Part C

“You're so dead, gege~” as soon as Han closes the door he can hear Yifan laughing.

“Shut up, dumbass” he hisses, suddenly remembering the kids can hear him “Why did I have to open? It is your house, Sehun!” Sehun laughs too “Haha. This is all very funny, right? Poor me is going to sleep in the yard for a month…”

“Appa punished you, baba? Do you want me to talk to him? He shouldn't be an evil appa to you-” Baekhyun tries to comfort his baba. Kyungsoo looks at his more hyperactive nephew with awe.

“No, baby. Nothing like that, promise” Han still looks like he want to kill Yifan (just a bit), so he moves the chair where he's about to sit to make him fall. The kids all laugh, except for Yixing.

“Are you alright, baba?” Yifan looks at Han, resentful. “Let me help you” Yixing tries to use his power in his baba, but he doesn't know exactly where he's hurt “Where does it hurt, baba?” Yifan sighs. Han or Baekhyun are certainly going to kill him one day.

“Can you guys focus, please?” Kyungsoo sounds tired “The receipts aren't as easy as they seem, and I want to finish this on time-”

“I can stop the time for you, uncle Soo~” Zitao offers, raising his hand, spilling some milk on the process “Oopsies~”

“Look what all of you have done. Jongdae is going to electrocute me because his kitchen is dirty” Sehun pouts.


	34. We are family - Part D

**Han [18:30] Minnie, I'm sorry :(**

**Minnie [18:32] Sorry, who are you?**

**Han [18:32] D:**

“My dumbass husband says is alright for you to go home” Minseok says later that night “I'll drive all of you there, our family is waiting for us” 

They arrive at Jongdae's house to find everyone outside waiting for them. Han is levitating Baekhyun to be taller than himself and 'look better when his appa arrives’ and Sehun has Zitao in his arms. Chanyeol and Yixing are waiting for his parents with a dimpled smile.

“Taozi! Channie! My babies! I missed you so much~ Why you allowed papa to take me away from you for that long?” Sehun rolls his eyes.  _ Dramatic. _

“It's a surprise, baba” Jongdae nods, kissing both of his sons in their forehead.  _ It sure is. _

“Are they going to stay here?” Jongdae whispers to Sehun, who shakes his head.

“We've just finished, love. They're going to their houses already. But they're coming tomorrow first hour” Jongdae sighs, knowing he won't get any other information, so he kisses Sehun on the lips quickly, taking Chanyeol and Zitao inside.

“I don't have to remind you that Jongdae isn't allowed in the kitchen, right Sehun-ah?” Kyungsoo asks casually to Sehun, who rolls his eyes once again. Sometimes he wonders if he's really the youngest, with all that childish behaviors (even Jongdae is way more childish than himself).

“I know hyung, relax”

“Alright, we'll see you tomorrow”


	35. We are family - Part E

No matter how much Jongdae whines and pouts and complains, Sehun doesn't allow him to get in the kitchen, not even to prepare breakfast.

“But Hun-ah! You're going to burn the kitchen… Please, I just need to prepare the kids their breakfast or they're going to be moody all day”

“You're not giving me enough credit, love. I can handle this, wait for me with the kids at the table, it won't be long” truth to his word, the breakfast is unsurprisingly (Sehun isn't that bad at cooking) good.

Jongdae gives up after that. If his husband and his sons are comploting for him not to find out what's going on, then fine.


	36. We are family - Part F

“Surprise!” Baekhyun exclaims when Kyungsoo starts to take out all the warm dishes from Jongdae's kitchen and his appa and uncles Dae, Nini and Myeonnie has his mouth open like a fish out of water.

“What-”

“We may had or may had not a conversation with your mother to ask for your grandmother's receipts” Jongin looks at his boyfriend with loving eyes “It wasn't easy to find some of the ingredients, but I think it turned out pretty decent”

“How you dare hide this from me, Lu Han?” Minseok looks happy, despite his voice sounds hurt “You could have told me-” Han shakes his head.

“You would have told your brothers and that would have ruined the surprise”

“You know me, I wouldn't have told them anything about the dinner's receipts-”

“That isn't the surprise, though” Yifan adds this time and now is Junmyeon who looks at his husband.

“What is it, then?” Yifan opens his mouth, but Baekhyun pulls his shirt, asking for his attention.

“Can we please say it, uncle FanFan?” Yifan almost has a heart attack when Baekhyun call him uncle for the first time, instead of Mr. Wu, that's why he nods. “Zitao, as we practiced it. Ready?” little Zitao nods. By his cousin's side, you wouldn't be able to tell Baekhyun is older than Zitao.

“Our family is going to be bigger!” Zitao and Baekhyun scream happily.

“Are we adopting a new baby?” Jongdae and Minseok ask, visibly pale. Sehun and Han nod, solemnly “But you said you didn't-” Minseok doesn't finish when Kyungsoo gets in the room again, with a little box, to kneel in front of Jongin.

“This one won't need that much from us, don't worry” Han winks to Minseok to point at Jongin's soon-to-be fiancé.

“Kim Jongin, the littlest of the Kim brothers. When I first met you, I fell in love with you. You told me there was much of you to love than just your personality and body. I didn't believe it, but you proved me wrong. I fell in love with your family, your overprotective brothers, your weird in laws, and your adorable nephews. That's why I didn't want to ask just you, because even when it's with you whom I'll be the most of the time, you come in combo with your family. So-”

“Will you marry uncle Soo, uncle Nini?” this time Yixing and Chanyeol join to the choir. Jongin can't speak but he nods quickly, hugging his fiancé tightly, unable to stop crying.

“Surprise, love” Sehun laughs when he look at his husband crying too “I knew you would liked it. You always cry when you're happy, my precious little baby~” he kisses Jongdae's forehead.

“You always treat me like I'm the maknae, Hun-ah. I'm older than you”

“I don't care, hyung. You look younger than me, anyway”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I finally finished it~  
> This last chapter was a bonus because I really loved the dynamic of this family, and I wanted to make it a little longer.  
> Thank you so much for all your support and love during this whole month. You made me feel like writing when I didn't want to (I was really tired).
> 
> I still want to write more about this universe, because I loved them so much, so expect more of them (not daily, though). And I still owe you the explicit scene of 'pajamas', I haven't forgotten, I promise~
> 
> I just want to wish all of you an amazing year, full of success and happy things :). Enjoy with your loved ones, eat a lot, drink a lot (not alcoholic drinks, or not excessively) and love a lot!
> 
> Until the next story~  
> Happy 2019!!  
> ❤️


End file.
